Cosmetic brushes vary greatly in size, shape, and function, and therefore a variety of brushes is often required in a typical makeup application. The application of eye makeup, for example, may require a rounded brush or sponge applicator for applying a base eyeshadow over the eyelid, a pointed brush for defining the crease of the eyelid with another shade of eyeshadow, and a flattened brush for lining the eye. Because brushes known in the art typically have a single brush head, three separate functions would require three separate makeup brushes. Not only does having multiple makeup brushes create clutter, but it also imposes a burden when traveling.
To solve the above problem, a brush with one brush head on each end of a handle is currently available. However, these brushes have the following disadvantages. First, if the brush has delicate heads on both ends, many storage options are unavailable. For example, it cannot be stored upright in a canister, placed in a fitted pocket, or held by an elastic banded pouch, as the brush head on the inserting end risks damage in each of these scenarios. Second, these brushes can have a maximum of two brush heads on a single handle. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a cosmetic applicator capable of having multiple brush heads serving a variety of functions.